


familiar and unfamiliar, all at once

by injo



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Because Pining, Dance Off, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kent secretly takes pole dance lessons in his spare time on the strip, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, it's a whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injo/pseuds/injo
Summary: Kent's daemon still changed forms as often as hockey twitter decided on a new colour for Kent's eyes. Some days his eyes were green, and Kit was a greyhound or an arctic fox. Other days they were brown, and she was a tiny gecko or swallow.****An AU where everyone has a daemon and Jack & Bitty come to stay with Kent for the weekend. Cue dance-offs, far too much reality TV, baking, falling in love and Parse's daemon finally (!) settling down.





	familiar and unfamiliar, all at once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hit_the_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/gifts).



> My giftee asked for dance-offs and a story about how Kent ended up with his four legged, kitten shaped furball in his life – for some reason my mind immediately went DAEMON AU and this fic was born! Thanks for two awesome prompts Milli, I had a lot of fun writing this.
> 
> Thank you also to the incredibly awesome Kira who betaed this for me, this fic wouldn’t be what it is without you <3

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Kit said from the passenger seat, paws on the windowsill as she lapped up the hot Las Vegas air rushing past the open car window. She normally took on the form of a dog when they were going on long car journeys, and today she had chosen to be a russet brown spaniel.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready. Might as well get it over and done with."

Kit sighed.

"You've been getting along with them a lot better recently. This whole weekend break thing was your idea in the first place, remember?"

"I know, I know. I am looking forward to it. It's just going to be weird, you know? Seeing Zimms with Eric and having to deal with their whole relationship thing."

Kent sighed, rolling his shoulders back a couple of times to try and ease the tension that had been there since this morning.

"How are you feeling about seeing Colletta again?"

"Mixed feelings. It was a bit of a slap in the face to have her ignore me at the Kegster, but Jack's daemon has always been a bit aloof. Even when you guys were hooking up she'd barely talk to me. Hopefully, things won't be as awkward this weekend."

"At least you guys will have Eric's daemon, Delilah, acting as a buffer. I'm still convinced Eric hates me after the whole snowing thing against the Falconers. He tweeted about it and everything."

"Not your best move to date."

Kent bit his lip.

"Yeah, I know. Zimms just brings out the best and worst in me. It's always been like that, even when we were kids."

Kit smiled. "Remember that time when he double dared you to finish your vegetables because he wanted to make sure you got enough vitamins and you nearly threw up?"

"Like I said, the best and absolute worst."

Kent pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car, opening the door for Kit just as she changed into a finch and flew out of the open window.

"Asshole," Kent muttered fondly as she landed on his shoulder and nestled into his neck, acting as a comforting, feathery weight.

Kent took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, making his way through the airport terminal to find Eric and Zimms' arrival gate. They'd started skyping in group video calls a few months ago after Eric and Jack had come out and Kent had reached out to congratulate them. Apologies had been awkwardly said and peace offerings tentatively made, until Kent had said fuck it a couple of weeks ago and invited them over to spend the weekend.

"Kent!" Kent got the impression of a bright blonde mop of hair before he was bowled over by an enthusiastic hug. Not one of the standard hockey bro hugs either, but a full commitment, all-encompassing type of hug that warmed him from the tips of his toes.

"Eric, how are you?"

"Now, none of that young man. Eric is a name reserved for teachers and enemies, and since you are clearly not either, Bitty it shall be."

"Young man? Bitty, I'm older than you. Where's Delilah anyway?"

"Oh, I left her with our stuff when I spotted you. She's probably still on top of the trolley now."

"Trolley? You realise you're only here three days, right? How much luggage did you bring?"

Bitty ignored the question with a bright, "Look, here she comes!"

Jack appeared around the corner, wheeling along a trolley with four suitcases piled high, three of them sporting a gingham print. Delilah, a Holland lop bunny, was sitting rather majestically on top, licking a spotted brown & white paw delicately. Kit immediately flew over and joined her, circling around her head a couple of times before settling in a respectful distance away and starting to groom herself too.

Kent noted with a smile that Jack still sported that bleary-eyed look he'd always get after a flight that was long enough to tire him out, but not long enough to sleep through. He wondered how much more time it would take for their relationship to grow to a point where he could chirp him about small stuff like that again.

"Zimms! How are you, man? Was the flight okay?" Kent said, accepting a shoulder squeeze and ignoring the brief stab of disappointment he didn't get a full-on hug from Jack, too.

"I'm good, the flight wasn't too bad. The little one still hasn't settled, eh?" Jack replied, nodding his head in the direction of Kit who was now also a bunny. The nickname ‘little one' had started in the Q, with Kit's habit of always becoming a smaller, often cuter, version of whatever animal Colletta was at the time.

Kent's daemon still changed forms as often as hockey twitter decided on a new colour for Kent's eyes. Some days his eyes were green, and Kit was a greyhound or an arctic fox. Other days they were brown, and she was a tiny gecko or swallow.

Kent shrugged. "Not yet. She's happy changing and I'm happy to let her."

Colletta, a huge artic wolf with a grey mane and paws the size of Kent's hands, rumbled knowingly.

"How have you been, Kent?" her voice with the same soothing lilt Kent remembered from the Q. Kent jumped slightly at being addressed directly by the daemon and met Colletta's eyes uncertainly before replying:

"Yeah, pretty good thanks. The rookies have been settling in well and we're getting better at working together in games."

"She was asking about you, not your hockey," Bitty said softly, his arm now looped around Jack's waist. Kent shrugged off the automatic twinge of what he supposed was jealousy mixed with something warm and a bit more difficult to work out.

He was used to surges of longing from their Skype sessions, moving like a slow, molten flow of lava from his heart all the way down until he could feel them like a punch to his gut. Recently though, any gestures of affection between his friends had caused another array of emotions to emerge, warm tingly ones that confused and frustrated him in equal parts with his inability to figure them out.

"I am my hockey."

"When you say stuff like that I can see why you and Jack get along so well."

"Told you it wasn't just me, Eric. All professional hockey players don't have a life outside the sport."

"Hey, hey, hey. Who said anything about not having a life? I have other hobbies too."

"Eh? Like what?"

Kent blushed.

"Guess you'll just have to find out this weekend."

***

"Woah, this kitchen is even bigger than Jack's!" Bitty said while turning around slowly in wonder, taking in the full extent of the shiny chrome fittings and marble tops in what Kent could admit was a fairly obscene sized kitchen.

"I like to cook," Kent said, shrugging.

Bitty folded his arms in suspicion.

"If you're calling that dietician approved, chicken & mostly raw vegetable health food style bullshit as cooking, Kent V. Parson, so help me, Lord…"

"Nah, he bakes too so he has something to eat on cheat days." Kit whispered dramatically.

"Kit! You traitor!"

"On what days?" Jack chimed in, both him and Colletta narrowing their eyes at Kent in a way that would have been comical if Kent's throat hadn't suddenly jumped into his throat.

"Well, uh, you see, my nutritionist…"

"Oh Jack, don't act like you didn't eat half a maple pie last weekend all on your lonesome," Delilah chimed in. Kent resisted the urge to start, he'd never heard her speak before. The melodic chirp in which she talked about was both unexpected and completely fitting.

Jack grinned sheepishly while Colletta put her paws over her amber eyes.

"Did he now? Was it the sugar crusted one with the egg and cream filling?"

Bitty turned to Kent and grinned.

"So you did check out my baking videos!"

"Tried some of the recipes out too. They're not half bad, little guy."

"I'm barely three inches shorter than you are!"

"That'll teach you to call me ‘young man'."

"So we're still going out tonight, right?" Colletta said perpetual peacekeeper that she was. Kent remembered the other boys' daemons in the locker room in the Q engaging in all sorts of rough and tumble when the arguments got a little heated. Colletta would also always be there to gently break them up and make sure no one got too hurt.

"Yes! Clubbing, please!" Bitty said.

"Oh, I cannot wait to see your moves tonight Zimms. Do you still dance like Old Bob Zimmermann or what?"

"You bet he does. People used to joke about him being a robot and nowhere is that description more apt than on a dancefloor."

Kent threw back his head and laughed while Kit chirped merrily on his shoulder, in finch form once again.

"How about you Bitty? You better at dancing than your boyfriend here?" Kit said.

Bitty smirked.

"I do alright for myself. Give me a Beyoncé tune and I can shake it to the beat."

"Wo-ho, bold words my friend. How does making it a little interesting sound?"

"Interesting, how?"

"Dance off, me against you, tonight at The Hyde Antonia. They have little stages raised above the crowd where you can show off your stuff. Whoever gets more cheers wins."

"This seems like a bad idea," Jack said.

"Shush now sweetie, the grown-ups are talking," Bitty replied.

Jack shook his head fondly and mimed zipping his lips.

"So what are the stakes?" Delilah said.

"Winner gets to choose breakfast; loser has to cook it."

"Sounds good to me. Shake on it?"

"It's a gentleman's agreement," Kent said with a nod of his head, trying to ignore the hockey callouses in Bitty's grip rubbing against his own.

"I'm going to go put the luggage away so we're not cluttering up your hallway, I'll be right back y’all." Bitty said, heading out of the kitchen, Delilah in tow.

Kent and Jack stood together awkwardly for a moment, Kent rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he tried to figure out what to say now it was just the two of them again. It was funny what time could do to a relationship, thought Kent, remembering hours spent just talking shit back in the Q as a wave of nostalgia crested over him.

"Look, you know I'm bad with the whole feelings talking stuff but I'm glad we sorted things out," said Jack finally, hands fiddling with a tea towel as he met Kent's eyes. "Those Skype sessions… I think they were really good for me, good for us."

"It definitely gave us a chance to clear the air," Kent replied. "And boy was there a lot of air to clear, but we got through it and we came out stronger on the other side. I think anyway."

Colletta gazed at them, approval in her gaze.

"You seem a lot more settled now, Kent. More content, more comfortable in your own skin."

"I feel it, too. Kit and I have done a lot of growing recently." Kit flew over to Colletta and changed into the biggest animal she could manage as if to underline the point, tentatively snuggling into Colletta's side in red fox form.

"I'm glad," Jack said, smiling at him.

"Everything okay in here?" asked Bitty, coming back into the kitchen with Delilah in his arms. They must have made an odd sight, standing there with identical dopey grins fixed on their faces while their daemons curled around each other.

"Everything is great," Jack replied.

***

Kent was drunk. Very drunk.

Kit was currently arguing with Colletta about the best way to get brambles out of fur, her voice raised and merry in a way that only happened when Kent was completely hammered and her by extension. Kent marvelled at how well she and Colletta were getting along, in a way they never used to during their time at the Q. He supposed that both had apprehensions about his and Jack's relationship in the past, and he could see now that it could never have worked out between them. When they were that age, anyway.

They had both been too driven to be the best and were more in love with the idea of that in the other than the person behind the ambition.

"Kent, why are you over here sulking at the bar? I thought you were going to dance," Jack said, clapping a giant hand on Kent's shoulder and leading him through the crowd to where Bitty had managed to snag them a standing table.

"I was just… reminiscing, I guess. Thinking about stuff."

"Sounds dangerous."

Kent gaze became unfocused, following in Jack's stead via pure muscle memory.

"Do you never think of how life used to be though? I can't decide if things were simpler or more complicated way back then."

Jack changed directions abruptly and gently guided Kent into a quiet alcove. They were standing close, chests almost brushing and heads turned towards each other. The proximity ignited a tiny bonfire of a feeling within Kent and he gulped, nerves alight with trepidation and another, sudden wave of want.

"Sometimes it can be a bit of both. Life is a jigsaw puzzle made up of different parts, Kenny, and sometimes the parts fit together perfectly while other times? Not so much."

"It's been a while since you called me that. Kenny."

"I should have asked before, I know that –"

"I liked it. Don't sweat it, Zimms."

"It has been a while, eh?" Jack said a soft smile on his face. "Remember the first time I called you Kenny? You blushed so hard that Kit became a mongoose and used her tail to hide your cheeks because you were so embarrassed."

"Yeah, yeah," Kent said, fighting the urge to flush at the memory. "Let's not forget all the dirt I have on you from the Q."

"I wouldn't call this dirt. More... a memory. A good one at that."

Kent shook his head at the words. Jack couldn't possibly be flirting. Could he? He had a boyfriend, for fuck's sake. He was obviously just being nice.

"Let's get back to Bitty," Kent said firmly, heading out of the alcove and in the direction of Bitty's table once again.

"Can't handle a bit of chirping? That's not like you."

"So you were making fun of me!"

"I never said that," Jack said. In the dim light of the club his eyes seemed to almost sparkle with mischief.

"I thought squabbling with Kent was my thing, sweetpea," Bitty said, pouting dramatically as they reached the table.

"Only when I'm making a point."

"What was the point, again?" Kent said.

"That you blush, often and easily. You know, your cheeks have been bright pink for at least half an hour now," Jack said, leaning into Kent's side.

"Maybe you're drunker than you think you are," Bitty said, also leaning in close. So close that his breath tickled Kent's ears.

Colletta and Delilah exchanged a loaded look that Kent couldn't quite parse out. Ha. Parson unable to parse. Maybe he was drunker than he thought.

"You know what? We should dance."

"I believe Bitty was promised a dance off?" Delilah said.

"Dance offs! Yes! We should have one too!" Kit said, swaying steadily from where she was currently balanced on top of Colletta, in finch form once again.

"How you're such a lightweight when I hold my liquor just fine is beyond me," Kent said, shaking his head. The song changed over and Bitty jumped in the air, scooping up Delilah in one hand and poking Kent gently in the shoulder with the other,

"This is totally my song! Okay, I'm going to go dance. Kent, you coming?"

"Bring it on. The stages have just emptied as well. It's show time."

Bitty looked around before fixing his eyes on the stages, eyebrows furrowing.

"By stages do you mean the platforms with the stripper poles?"

"Hell yeah, I do. Why, do the stripper poles scare the good Southern gentleman?"

"Oh honey, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into right now."

Bitty strutted, there was no other word for it, over to one of the poles and began to sway just as the chorus of ["Who runs the world?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBmMU_iwe6U) started up. His body moved perfectly to the beat, and as Kent stood for a moment transfixed by the sway of his hips before he remembered that a dance-off required two participants.

He moved closer to his own platform. His own body, loosened by the warmth of alcohol, became attuned to the beat until he could feel it in his heart and vibrating through every part of his body. Kent heard a couple of whoops and turned to see Bitty had embraced the pole in his dancing, his body a sinuous line as he had one knee hooked around the pole as he swung around. He dismounted, face flushed as he cocked his hip and raised his eyebrows as if to say show me what you got.

Challenge accepted, Kent thought with a grin as he decided to put his pole dancing lessons to use. He hadn't been kidding about having hobbies. This one had started off as a one-off joke present from the team for his birthday, but Kent had enjoyed the athleticism and exhilaration of being airborne and found himself coming back again and again.

Was it fair for him to challenge Bitty to a pole dance-off in this club when he'd been taking lessons for over a year? Possibly not, he thought as he began to climb the pole before launching into an upside-down split, a move that had taken him the last four months to master. The cheers he got from the club audience were pretty gratifying, and he cartwheeled down to a couple more ‘oohs' to see Bitty with his mouth hanging open in shock.

Kent shrugged while Bitty narrowed his eyes. He watched as Bitty went over and said something to the DJ, only for the song to immediately change from Beyoncé to [something](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uz_eZ8-exE0) Kent had never heard before. It was sung in a low husky tone with a voice that positively dripped with the suggestion of sex, the idea only emphasised by the lilting beat and electronic pulses.

It suited Bitty in a way Kent had never thought to previously dwell on, his hips circling in time to the pulses with his left arm raised and back to the pole. Kent's throat went dry as Bitty began to dance in earnest, spinning around in a neat little two-step before mounting the pole and fire manning slowly down with a poise and finesse Kent could only envy. Each slip down was accompanied by a little swish of the hips and a finger click that caused his shoulders and chest muscles to ripple.

By this point Bitty had again gotten the attention of most of the crowd and all eyes near the platform were on him, a couple even breaking out in lazy applause when he reached the bottom. Bitty did a cute little curtsey and then flicked his gaze over to Kent, hands making finger guns that snapped twice in time to the beat, pointed straight at Kent's heart. Your turn.

Heart in his throat, Kent started to sway to the lines of the song, grateful when it turned into the more familiar tune of [Dark Horse](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0KSOMA3QBU0). He decided to start with some floor work this time, curling one hand loosely around the pole before losing himself to the steady drip-drop beat of the song. His hips swayed and arms flexed, both moving in time to Katy Perry's soft crooning before he mounted the pole and launched himself into a couple of spins, gathering enough momentum to get to a horizontal plank position.

He could feel his abs tensing under the strain just as he heard a whoop from the other platform, Bitty's voice unmistakeable among the cheers of the crowd who had by now probably twigged they were in the midst of a dance-off. He slowly lowered himself to a vertical position once again before sliding down, the feeling of exhilaration strong in his blood.

He looked over to see Bitty clapping along with the rest of them, cheeks flushed and hair ever so slightly askew from the coiffed flick it normally was. Kent blew a kiss obnoxiously towards him and Delilah, who was also clapping together her tiny paws from the base of the platform. Bitty pretended to catch the kiss and tuck it away in his pocket, before once again whispering to the DJ behind him.

A [thrumming base line](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wIft-t-MQuE) filled the room, and Bitty maintained eye contact with Kent as he started to once again circle the pole, body rolling around it with a grace that could only come from years of figure skating, Kent remembered with a flash. It looked like this time Bitty was pulling out all the stops, extending his leg to above his head and holding it there for a couple of seconds before hooking it around the pole and using it to hoist himself up and spin in slow motion. The crowd were absolutely lapping it up, and Kent struggled to look away from the warm, brown eyes firmly fixed on his own.

Bitty eventually finished his spin and launched himself into a backbend, one hand raised triumphantly still clutching the pole. There were hoots coming from Jack's direction where Colletta and Kit were still sitting, and the crowd of dancers below them were yelling their appreciation of both the song choice and the dancer. A couple of wolf whistles could even be heard from the direction of the bar. Kent gulped. That would be a hard act to follow.

Bitty raised himself slowly, not looking away from Kent once as he shook out his shoulders and grinned. He waved at the crowd, before plunging into a deep bow which accentuated the lines of his back and neck. Kent shook himself, he needed to focus if he was going to win this thing. Breakfast and his pride were at stake.

All out? He could do that too, he thought, as he stretched his arms up. He went over to the decks and whispered his song choice to the DJ, grinning as the familiar strains of [Fifth Harmony's Worth It](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBHQbu5rbdQ) began to play over the speakers. He flicked Bitty his trademark Parson smirk before dropping to the ground in a plank, thrusting his hips down suggestively a couple of times and smiling as he got a couple of wolf whistles.

He rolled over onto his back and arched up, grasping the pole in one hand and using it to pull himself up so he could start dancing in earnest. The next minute was a blur of spins and shining lights and cheers as he contorted himself into different shapes and positions, by the time he cartwheeled off again he could feel sweat beading from his hairline and his chest panting in exertion. The crowd was going wild.

***

"So, I think it's pretty clear that I won that one," Kent said from the backseat of the Uber on the way home, lights passing by in a dazzling blur of colours outside the window, Kit perched on his lap in bunny form once again.

"Excuse you, Mr Parson. I got at least three more wolf whistles than you did."

"I got more applause."

"Only because you went last! Also, my cheering was louder."

"Was not! It only felt like that because you were dancing right next to the speakers."

"How would being near noise make other noises seem louder?"

"You know that's the way sound works and shit."

"There's only one way to definitively settle this. Jack and Colletta, as the only neutral parties, you guys need to weigh in," said Delilah from Bitty's lap.

Bitty and Kent both exploded into speech at once.

"But he's dating Bitty, it's not fair -"

"He knows absolutely nothing about dancing anyway, I trained as a figure skater for seven years I think I know a better dancer when I see one -"

"How about you both make breakfast together?" Colletta said, from where she was stretched on the floor at their feet, "And admit that Bitty was the sexier dancer with more natural talent, while Kenny you obviously have mastered a level of technical proficiency that's impressive and in this case, superior to Bitty's."

"So it's a tie?" Kit said distastefully.

"It's like comparing apples and oranges, you're both good at different things," Jack said.

"Of course, you would take her side," Delilah muttered under her breath with such chagrin that Kent snorted.

"Okay, okay. Tie it shall be," Bitty said.

***

Kent woke up blearily, his body protesting the excesses of last night as he pulled on some shorts and stretched out in preparation for his morning run. He kept it short but pushed himself, relishing the feel of sunshine on his shoulders and the tap tap of his feet against the pavement.

The shower after he got back was pure bliss, the steady stream of water from his waterfall shower loosening any leftover tension in his muscles and leaving him supple and relaxed. He towelled off and got changed while the smell and sizzling sound of bacon slowly filled the room, and he left to find Bitty in the kitchen already cooking.

"I thought I was supposed to be helping with that," Kent said.

"Nothing wrong with getting an early start. Jack and Colletta have just gone on a run, by the way, they should be back soon."

"Ah cool. What're you making over there?"

"I was just cooking some bacon to go in the breakfast muffins. You can start chopping up fruit if you like?"

"Sure thing. How do mango, watermelon, kiwi and pineapple sound?"

"Perfect."

They worked in silence for a bit, their daemons sat next to each other on the breakfast bar. Kent watched as Kit, in spaniel form once again, started to tentatively groom Delilah's ear. Delilah all but melted under the touch, stretching out over the counter contentedly.

"They're getting along," Kent said, nodding his head in Kit and Delilah's direction.

"She's a sweetheart but always has been so picky with friends. I'm glad she's found one in Kit."

"I'm glad I've found one in you."

Bitty set down the skillet and turned to face Kent, a soft smile on his face.

"You know, I really wasn't sure how I felt about you and Jack becoming closer after the whole coming out thing. When you reached out, I just assumed you had an ulterior motive. I'm glad that you proved me wrong though. You're a great guy Kent, really."

Kent felt his cheeks pinking, a slow warmth filling him from the inside out until he thought he would burn away completely.

He was luckily saved from having to answer with the arrival of Jack, who came into the kitchen panting "Water, please" urgently while Colletta's tongue lolled out beside him. Kent filled a glass and Jack downed it in one.

"How do you run in that heat?"

"You get used to it. Getting up a bit earlier before the sun is high in the sky helps as well."

"Noted. I'm pretty sure I sweated at least a bucket."

Bitty wrinkled his nose, "You definitely need a shower, mister. Breakfast will be ready in a bit."

"How's the collab going? Any injuries yet?" Jack said, turning and heading towards the door and giving Delilah a gentle pat on the head on the way out.

That was another thing Kent had noticed, the carefully casual way both Jack and Bitty touched each other's daemons. Kent still remembered how it had felt when Jack touched Kit for the first time, way back in the Q, the way that the normal revulsion and sense of wrong had been replaced with waves of comfort and affection. He guessed the feeling must be the same for Jack and Bitty, perhaps even more intense considering how close they were.

"Nope, we've managed not to hurt each other. I'd even go so far as to say we make a pretty good team."

"Good to hear. I'll be right back."

Quiet filled the room once again after Jack had left, broken only by content humming from Delilah while Kit groomed her steadily. Both Bitty and Kent worked steadily around the other, Kent preparing a platter of scrambled eggs with salmon and cream while Bitty finished up the muffins and drizzled the fruit skewers with honey.

They reached a steady rhythm of partnership, each content to dance around the other and occasionally chip in with recommendations like "Truffle oil would go like a dream with those eggs" and "Maybe a bit more pepper in that mixture?". It was surprisingly domestic, familiar almost, in a way it had no right to be. Kent couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so relaxed.

"Whatever that smell is, it's amazing and I can't wait to eat it," Jack said, returning with dripping hair back into the kitchen. Colletta hopped up onto the counter with Delilah and Kit and immediately started licking Kit's fur, Kit changing into a Maine Coon and rolling onto her back.

Kent felt a surge of a feeling he couldn't place after the change, and he shook it off in favour of grabbing plates and setting the table.

"I've never seen her in that form before," Jack said, nodding towards Kit.

"I… don't think I have either," Kent said, rubbing his chest in an absent-minded gesture.

Bitty cocked his head to the side. "It suits her."

"Shall we eat?" Kent asked, suddenly uncomfortable with the scrutiny.

"Yes, let's. I'm starving after that run."

They ate in comfortable silence, Kent resisting the urge to groan as he bit into the perfectly salty-rich breakfast muffins. He noted with a grin that Jack had grabbed himself to a second helping of the scrambled eggs.

After breakfast, they settled in for a lazy afternoon, everyone piled onto the huge leather L-shaped couch in Kent's living room. Jack had the remote, and Kent's eyes widened in surprise when the TV settled on one of the trashiest channels his cable had and reruns of last year's ‘Take Me Out' started playing.

"Since when do you like reality TV?"

"I like listening to their accents and the skill section is always interesting?"

"He also likes it when the guys are worse dancers than he is, it makes him feel better about himself," Colletta chimed in from her elegant sprawl at the end of the L.

"You traitor! I told you that in confidence!"

Delilah and Kit giggled while Colletta rolled her eyes.

"What did you think of David from last season?"

"You watch Take Me Out too?" Bitty said, disbelief clear in his voice.

"I'm in it for my main man Paddy McGuinness. That and the fact that going to the Isle of Fernando's on a date is basically my life goal at this point."

"You, um, realise that it's not a real place, right?" Jack said.

"Bullshit."

"I fell into the same trap and then had to find out from Tater that it's just a coastal town in Tenerife somewhere."

Kent covered his eyes dramatically. "My whole life has been a lie."

Kit, still in Maine Coon form, patted Kent's head with one tawny paw. "There, there."

"So, Bitty. Your thoughts on reality TV?" Kent said.

"He tried watching Great British Bake Off and nearly exploded from stress when one of the contestants cut his cookie dough at room temperature," Delilah said.

"It has to be chilled! Plus, baking should never be time pressured." Bitty said.

"He really likes ‘Say Yes to the Dress' though," Delilah added.

"All of those happy brides and families, what's not to love?"

"Oh please, you're in it for the drama," Jack said fondly.

"Yes, that too."

"There can be drama when picking a wedding dress?" Kent said.

"Oh cupcake, you have no idea. Sometimes the dress is over budget. Sometimes they can't find the right size. Sometimes the mother doesn't like the dress. There are tears galore when that happens."

"They cry?" Kit asked.

"Picking out a wedding dress is a very emotionally charged event. Hell, even watching someone pick something out for their big day can be pretty emotional."

"Have you ever cried watching the show?" Kent asked.

Bitty's cheeks pinked. "She'd just worked so hard to find the perfect dress and then when she finally found it and it fit perfectly but it was over budget? It was a tragedy, I had to cry."

"I can't remember the last time I cried when it wasn't injury related."

"Honey, get ready for a rollercoaster ride of epic proportions. Jack, TLC, please. This boy needs some serious education."

Two hours later, Kent and Kit were bawling.

"She just looks so b-b-beautiful."

***

"Should we put a blanket on them?"

Bitty was fast asleep and Delilah too by extension, both curled around the other with one of Bitty's hand sunk deep into Colletta's fur at the ruff where the grey faded into a dazzling white. The day had faded into early evening, the light slanting into the room from Kent's floor to ceiling windows tinged with a deep pink.

"Yeah, go for it," Jack said softly, turning off the TV and rotating so that he faced Kent head-on with Bitty and Delilah asleep between them.

They settled into a content silence, both happy to share the same space at the same time. Colletta stretched a paw over Kit and the moment turned as their daemons settled against each other, becoming charged with a tension that hadn't been there previously. Kent licked his lips reflexively and watched as Jack's eyes tracked the movement of his tongue.

"Look, Eric and I… we talked about what we wanted from this, us, this morning. You know that over the past couple of days, something has shifted."

"Jack, Eric should probably be awake for this," Colletta said.

"Oh, you're right. Eric? Wake up, we're having the talk." Colletta licked Eric's hand softly until he opened his eyes drowsily.

"I guess I fell asleep, huh?" he said, getting up and stretching slowly. Kent resisted the urge to track the movement with his eyes guiltily. "Jack honey, you mentioned a talk? What talk?"

Jack met Bitty's eyes and raised his eyebrows significantly.

"You know, the talk?"

Bitty's eyes widened in sudden understanding. "Oh, the talk! Really, you're ready?"

"It feels right."

Bitty put his arm around Jack's middle, sinking his hand into Colletta's fur once again and shifting around so that they both faced Kent from the crux of the L. Kent suddenly felt like he was on the candidate side of an interview or something, and missed Kit's warmth and reassuring weight.

Perhaps sensing this, she wriggled out from underneath Colletta's paw and leapt over to Kent, settling in his lap and wrapping her tail around his forearm.

"Yes, I suppose it does."

Bitty and Jack shared an uncertain look.

"Do you want to tell him, or should I?" Jack said.

"I can do it? Unless you want to?"

"Sheesh, guys the tension is killing me. What do you need to talk about?" Kent cut in, running a light hand back and forth Kit's back in a nervous gesture he immediately tried to suppress.

What if they had noticed the weird atmosphere that had been present between the three of them all weekend too? What if they’d noticed the way Kent’s gaze lingered a little too long, a little too often? Oh man, what if they didn't want to be his friend anymore because of it? He had gotten used to their easy texting and regular Skype calls, what if they were about to tell him they didn't want that anymore?

He'd fucked up by inviting them here. He just knew it.

"Me and Jack, well. There's no other way to say it really. We both really like you." Bitty said, all in a rush.

Kent tilted his head in confusion. That was… not where he thought this was going. Okay, so they still liked him. That was a relief. Why was it such a big deal to tell him?

"Yeah, I uh, I think I know? You've both been pretty open about your feelings this weekend, I know how much you value me as a friend…"

Both Jack and Bitty flinched at the word friend. Kent narrowed his eyes. They liked him but didn't want to be his friend, what? Oh, they were letting him down easy. He got it. They were giving him the old ‘We like you, but…" speech. He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. Sure, it would be painful and messy, but it wasn't the end of the world… right?

"It's a bit different than that, Kenny. We um, really like you." Jack said before his thoughts could spiral down any further.

"But you don't want to be friends? How does that work?" Kent said, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice. Kit licked his wrist soothingly.

"What these fools are trying to say is they'd like to take you out, Kent. Both, together." Colletta chimed in, exasperated.

Kent felt his mouth gaping open. His entire world felt like it had suddenly launched into free fall, like someone had given him the Calder Memorial Trophy all over again. It was the same sudden surge of adrenaline followed by a bewildered, who? Me? Are you sure?

The silence between them grew uncomfortable as Kent continued to sit there with his mouth open. He couldn't bring himself to break it though. To go from thinking this was a friend break up to being asked out? Kent's head was spinning as he searched desperately for clarification.

"Like a date?" Kit said, shock clear in her voice. Kent was grateful she could muster up the words he couldn't.

"Exactly like a date. We're both into you Kent, and we want to see if we can make a relationship work."

"This is… a lot to take in." Kent finally said, licking his lips nervously.

"We know. You don't have to give us an answer straight away, just think about it and –" Jack said.

"Yes! Of course, my answer's yes." Kent said all in a rush, words tripping over each other.

He suddenly couldn't bear the thought of being given more time to agonise over this. Not since he'd been pining for what felt like forever.

Ever since that Skype call which Bitty had answered in rumpled pyjamas, arms loosely curled around Colletta as Jack appeared behind him fresh out of the shower. They'd talked for hours that day, preparing and eating meals together while lounging around their respective homes. Kent had never felt so content just being around people, even if it was just a virtual presence.

"You both know I was always going to say yes, right? You guys are both amazing, and I've been crushing on you both so hard."

Jack and Bitty beamed.

"We've, uh, been doing our fair bit of crushing too. We were so excited when you invited us over for the weekend and honestly, spending time with you and Kit has just been a dream." Bitty said.

"You guys fancy sleeping in my bed tonight? I have a King-sized bed." He asked because apparently, his exhausted-from-pining heart just wanted all the reassurance it could possibly wrangle from this moment.

Bitty blushed.

"Not like that! I just meant, you know, cuddles." Kent broke off, shrugging. The question had felt right in the moment, but now his mind was trying to take the words back, afraid that he had been too forward, too needy, too…

"That sounds lovely," Jack said, smiling. Kent breathed out a quiet sigh of relief.

“Do you mind if we head to bed now? I’m kind of exhausted.” Bitty said, containing a yawn with his fist.

“Sure.”

They got up from the couch and went into their respective bedrooms to change and brush their teeth. Kent washed his face and wondered over the past half hour of his life with a sense of bewildered joy, Kit twining her way through his legs the only reason he remained convinced that this was not a strange, wonderful dream.

He started as he felt a gentle knock at his door and opened it to find both Jack and Bitty smiling, Delilah on Colletta’s back as they all came into the room and stood around awkwardly for a couple of minutes.

“You weren’t kidding about the King-size, huh?” Jack said with a smile.

Kent shrugged. “That hockey paycheck has to go somewhere. There’s only so much money you can save for retirement.”

They chatted for a few more minutes, until Bitty’s yawns reached epic proportions and Kent could feel his eyes drooping down sleepily.

When they finally lay down, together, Kent had the realisation that spooning was even better with three people.

***

"I'll miss you both so much," Kent said, leaning in close so he could be heard over the bustle of the airport.

"It's only a month and a half until we'll all be in the same city again, and we can definitely Skype in between as well," Bitty said.

"I know, I know. It just won't be the same as having you both here with me."

Kit stretched her paws up and rubbed her head against his thigh in comfort, still in Maine Coon form. Jack gestured to her with one hand.

"I don't think I've ever seen her go so long without changing."

"I guess this form feels, right? In a way the others haven't really before."

Bitty let out a soft gasp and covered his mouth.

"Do you think she's… settled?" Delilah asked.

Kent smiled softly. "I think so. Only time will tell, I guess? But right now, neither of us feel like shifting."

"That's amazing, Kenny," Jack said, also smiling. He reached out with one hand towards Kit, "May I?"

Kent's eyes widened.

"Yeah, sure."

Jack stroked her ears carefully, and Kent felt a wave of comfort and security from the touch radiating outwards from his core. Kit all but preened, pushing into the touch gently before approaching Bitty. She looked back at Kent questioningly, and after a nod from him, began twining herself through Bitty's legs before settling at his feet.

Bitty reached out an uncertain hand and ran a trembling finger against her cheek. Kent let out a shaky breath. The touch was unfamiliar and exciting, full of promises and with the thrill of a secret shared between just the two of them.

Bitty reluctantly removed his hand, using the same finger to gently touch the edge of Kent's jaw.

"Can I, uh, can I kiss you? Though if you want to wait and do it the next time we're all together, that's fine too." Kent asked, transfixed by the feel of Bitty’s hockey callouses against his skin and unable to stop himself craving more.

Jack and Bitty exchanged a look.

"Was that question directed at me or Jack?"

"Um, both, I think?" Kent's heart was in his throat as he asked.

"I would love to kiss you, Kent. Come ‘ere." Bitty said softly.

"Again, absolutely no pressure to –"

Kent was cut off by a soft touch of lips, gently pressing against his own in the most tender first kiss Kent thought he'd probably ever had with someone. He pulled back, unable to contain his grin and turned to see Jack looking at them, pupils slightly dilated.

"You like what you see?" Kent said. He was relieved that his ability to be a little shit was slowly coming back to him, dimmed perfunctorily as it had been since yesterday's confession from Bitty and Jack.

"You know it," Jack said, before leaning in.

Kissing Jack was familiar and unfamiliar all at once, like coming back to a home which had all the furniture rearranged but the same scuff marks on the walls. Jack kissed like he played hockey, strong and fierce and all-consuming, leaving Kent tingling to the tips of his toes.

"If all passengers for Flight 10JHK flying to Providence could please make your way to the gate, your plane is now boarding."

"You guys should probably get a move on. Thanks so much for coming this weekend, it's been, well. Pretty incredible actually."

Jack and Bitty smiled. "We'll see you soon?"

"Soon," Kent promised.

Kit jumped up into his arms and they both watched as their boys went through the barriers to Departures.

Their boys.

Kent could get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> These were my reasons for choosing their daemons.
> 
> Jack Zimmerman: Colletta. Arctic Wolf. At home in the ice and snow. Has a strong independent streak, despite this loves working in packs and teams of any kind. Loyal, tough, protective. A survivor of extreme conditions.
> 
> Bitty: Delilah. Holland Lop Rabbit. A conscientious people pleaser who loves fun and is good-natured. Adaptable and hardy, has a tenacious side that is at odds with their occasional impatience. Bit of a mother bear; is cautious with people's feelings and will do a lot to avoid conflict.
> 
> Kent Parson: Kit. Maine Coon. More extroverted than most cat breeds, though still independent. Fiercely loyal to those who earn their trust; generally an outgoing, social creature who loves affection. Adventurous; prepared to wander and get lost but will work hard and focus when needed.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
